


Dead

by KrisEleven



Series: Halloween 2012 [7]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger knows that people will do unthinkable things, to stay alive. He knows that someone who already died would do far worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead

He knew the lengths people would go, to _hold on_. In order to preserve their own lives, people would do things they would otherwise swear to never contemplate – the worst evils and foulest deeds were committed to extend life just one moment more. And this by people who believed there was nothing to fear in the Black God’s Peaceful Realms.

Roger had already witnessed the horrors waiting for him, beyond that veil. He was infinitely more dangerous than anyone else imagined because the lengths he would go to, to avoid that fate again....

They were beyond mention.


End file.
